


Worth Getting Up For

by UndertaleTrashBin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I wanted more sansby so I wrote some, M/M, Morning Sex, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Sex, bonefire, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleTrashBin/pseuds/UndertaleTrashBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some quick cutesy pwp for Sansby. Flippin' love this ship! Morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Getting Up For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is very different than anything I've ever written or posted before ahah. Baby's first pwp so constructive criticism is definitely welcome!
> 
> Also this is being posted from my phone, so if the formatting is utter shit let me know and I'll try (fingers crosses) to fix it in the morning...
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans woke up in pure bliss. It felt like his body had been encompassed by heated blankets, banishing the chilly of the Snowdin based house that nipped at the tips of his fingers and toes. He snuggled into the source of warmth, seeking the comfort, but became annoyed when it chuckled and moved away.

“I know you’re awake.” Grillby’s voice, melodic and amused, filled his ear holes as a nearly scorching hand brushed against his cool cheek. Jeez, it really was too cold outside the blankets. Sans sighed and reluctantly opened his eyes to stare half lidded at the monster who now hung over him. The elemental had one hand propping his body up beside Sans’s head and the other slowly brushing a thumb over the corner of his lover’s permanent grin.

“do i have to be?” Sans grumbles light heartedly, yawning before lifting his arms up to wrap around his lover’s neck and pull him down into an unconventional, yet sweet kiss. He sat his body up partly in the process, and Grillby less hung over him and more pressed into him as they kissed. Sans hadn’t intended the gesture to be anything more than a chaste good morning, but Grillby seemed to have had other ideas as he felt the magma tongue press its way into his mouth. His own magic formed a tongue subconsciously in response, but he gave a small, tired huff before pulling back instead of responding in kind.

“it’s so early, g, c’mon-” Sans’s voice came out half asleep, much like he still felt.

“Mm, I know, I have to open shop soon.” The flame chased his mouth, nearly resting against it has he responded. Sans could feel the hot breath, it sent a shiver down his spine. The mouth that had hovered millimeters from his own began pressing a trail of heated kisses from the corner of his mouth down his neck.

“alright, only ‘cause you’re hot.” Sans grinned when Grillby paused against his clavicle.

“I like you better when you’re quiet.” Grillby murmured, giving the bone a love nip. It would certainly appear later, Papyrus had complained about markings to him more than once. Oops~

“we both know that’s not true.” Sans hummed happily, bringing a hand up to run through the flaring flames on Grillby’s head. It almost felt like hair between the delicate bones of his hand, and it warmed the appendage greatly. “you think it’s hot.” This time the words prompted Grillby into pushing a rough kiss on his mouth, silencing the smaller monster. One of the flame’s hands picked up where the kisses had left off on his clavicle, brushing lightly at times, occasionally leaving a little scorch mark. Grillby gripped the bone, letting his thumb brush lightly as the hand tightens and slides in and out and over each rib in Sans’s ribcage, mapping out all the little nooks. It was a gesture he was fond of, and worked Sans up pretty quickly. In the skeleton’s sleepy mood, the soul materialized before the heated hands could even make it to his spine. Their mouths parted, and Sans flushed as Grillby carefully eased the soul from his lover’s rib cage. The trill of Sans’s magic was relaxed for once, the usual stress and anxiety didn’t pool when he glided a finger across the soft surface of the heart. The action was clearly stimulating and the heart gave a lively pulse in his hand as Sans’s body responded with a light shiver. Grillby stared at Sans’s face, amused at the flustered and still groggy expression laying upon it. Poor guy was still tired.

“Hm,” Sans’s eye lights flickered to watch as Grillby brought the soul to his lips, a shudder running through him as it barely brushed. Another hum from Grillby’s mouth sent a gentle vibration through it, causing him to gasp in response. He reached out to grab Grillby’s arm, bracing himself. One of Grillby’s hands released the soul to pull Sans’s smaller hand aside, bringing his small form back to rest against the pillows once again. He held the tiny wrist in his hand, pressing it into the mattress with authority, but not in a way that Sans couldn’t squirm out of if he needed to. His skeleton’s eyes peered up at him, half-lidded.

“You look tired, love.” The comment earned him a snort.

“yea, ya’ woke me up, hot head.”

“Well, do not remain awake on my account.” Grillby hummed again, eagerly, watching Sans’s expression morph into amusement at the proposed challenge.

“ok.” With that, the skeleton shut his eyes and relaxed. The release of tension into such a relaxed position would have made most people assume he had actually immediately fallen back to sleep, but Grillby could see the slight twitch in his grin every time the soul pounded against him. Besides, the soul easily gave him away, it glowed lightly with his arousal.

“You’re an excellent actor.” He moved the hand caging the skeleton’s wrist up to caress Sans’s face. The other hand pulled the soul back from him for a moment as he licked his lips, letting his tongue build up heat. “How long can that last, I wonder?” With a slight warning brush of his thumb, his tongue started with a broad lick across the face of the soul. Sans’s breath hitched underneath him, but he stubbornly remained in his feigned sleep state. Grillby moved on, not discouraged by the lack of reaction. Sans could have oddly schooled reactions now and then, it only presented him with a challenge in return. He kissed and nipped across the soul, slipping his tongue between the dip in the curves, letting his fingers press against the parts his mouth wasn’t working. His heat seeped into it, brightening the blue to a more flame like glow.

Yet, Sans was notorious for his silence, and it didn’t crack now. The soul betrayed the skeleton’s arousal, pounding and seeking out each and every touch Grillby made. It seemed to Sans that he might burst, his soul’s pounding and rushes of magic seemed to echo in his head. Grillby knew all his hot spots, but the soul itself was insanely sensitive. Perhaps due to his low HP, but he really didn’t have the brain capacity to wonder such things as the stimulation carried him away.

And then Grillby pulled back, just before it seemed the soul was at its peak.

“Ah, you win then, Sans.” He let the soul go, and it fluttered in the space between them for a moment before slipping down toward Sans’s chest again. It didn’t pop back into the ribcage, far too aroused to fall back to its natural state again.

“you tease.” Sans spoke, opening an eye. The smirk was clear on Grillby’s face, and Sans sat up, pressing a hand against Grillby’s chest and summoning the elemental’s soul in return. Grillby shuddered a little, sitting back to pull Sans onto his lap. The two souls sat glowing between their chests, but Sans didn’t press then against each other yet. He brought the orange soul of his counterpart to his own mouth, just letting his cool breath send tremors through it for several moments. Two can play at this game. Slowly, achingly slowly, he swirled his conjured tongue around it, barely pressing with the tip here and there to tease the monster with the thought of penetrating the small surface. Grillby’s hands traveled across Sans’s body as the skeleton played with his soul, brushing the spine, his pelvis, lingering and stimulating. Just like with Sans’s soul, the skeleton stops the stimulation just as Grillby tensed in preparation to come.

They sat idly for a moment, staring at one another heatedly.

“Who’s the tease now?” The humor behind Grillby’s tone was nearly drowned in lust, and the flame’s hands came up to bring Sans in for a passionate kiss. Sans wrapped his arms around the larger monster’s neck and pressed their chests together, letting their souls click into place in that perfect, fulfilling way that made them feel inseparable. Both monster moaned lustfully and Grillby let his hands fervently slide over the delicate bones. Sans ground his body up against the flame monster, and they both came hard. Bliss blanked both monsters’ minds, like no one but the other existed in those few heavenly moments. Their souls entwined felt like fireworks, but as the little light show died down and the kisses grew lighter and less enthusiastic, they both felt a sense of completion.

Sans leaned up and pressed a strong kiss against Grillby’s mouth before flinging himself back down into the pillows. His chest heaved with the intake of air, but he pretended not to notice and rolled over to slip back under the covers. 

“now let me sleep.” He huffed, pretending to be annoyed. Grillby chuckled and kissed the skeleton’s skull softly. It took a few moments for the souls to release one another and return to their owners, and even then there were traces of orange and blue on the previously mono-colored hearts. A sign of a deep bond. Grillby let his soul sit for a few moments before returning it to his chest, Sans’s seemed to have already slipped back to its owner.

“Come by for lunch.” Grillby slid off the bed and began changing for the day, Sans grumbled half heartedly behind him on the bed, but otherwise got no response.

“See you later, love.” They shared one last brief kiss before Grillby left, this time Sans actually moved to kiss back before falling back into the covers. Grillby chuckled. He had a feeling that today would be a good one; how could it not be after a start like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's all folks! Please leave a comment and/or kudos on your way off of the ride, please come again! ;)


End file.
